


And When You Move, I'm Moved

by Theoroark



Series: Dark Room [13]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoroark/pseuds/Theoroark
Summary: Akande asks Ashe to treat him. Ashe is happy to oblige.





	And When You Move, I'm Moved

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Akande says. 

 

Ashe just gives him a bemused look. It’s maybe the third time he’s said that. It’s not like him to be so unsure. But Akande’s always a considerate lover, and never more when there’s something he wants her to do for him, and she appreciates that. So she just responds, like she has the last two times, with, “I’m fine. I used straps with plenty of exes. Doesn’t make me dysphoric at all, I promise.”

 

Akande nods and Ashe looks him over. He’s naked on their bed, on his back propped a little upright on his elbows and some pillows. His legs are open and Ashe can see, even before she slips her fingers into him, that he’s already prepped himself. When she does, though, his head tilts back and he hisses. His knees start to move together, until Ashe sets a warning hand on the inside of his thigh, and he shuffles his feet apart again. 

 

“Sorry,” he murmurs. Ashe just hums, wedging herself more between his legs. She slicks a hand up with lube and rubs it on the silicon phallus that’s jutting out from her harness. It’s on the smaller side. Akande had said it had been a while.

 

“‘Sall right,” she says. She lines herself up with his entrance, and she can see him tense up a little. “You ready?” she asks. 

 

Akande nods. And when Ashe pushes into him, he lets out a bone deep sigh and he seems to melt into the bed. She gives a few shallow thrusts, just to get them both used to it, and he stays like that, calm smile on his face, only moving when she moves him. She reaches across his chest, stroking his abs and pecs, her fingers brushing against the barely-there remnants of his top surgery scars. She smiles as he huffs a little at the change in angle but doesn’t do anything else. It’s funny, seeing him like this. Normally, he’s so deliberate and present in everything he does, sex included. But the second the toy got inside him, it’s like he surrendered completely. He looks more peaceful than she’s ever seen him. She’s a little in awe. 

 

“Sugar.” Ashe kisses him lightly, then rests her hand on his temple. His eyes blink open. “You still with me?”

 

“Yeah,” Akande says, his voice raspy. He clears his throat. “Yes. Just– it’s been a while. And it feels good.”

 

“Mmm.” Ashe kisses him again, deeper this time, then she pushes herself up so she can sink the toy all the way into Akande again. He moans and throws his head back, and Ashe watches his throat jump. But other than that he still doesn’t move much. Ashe grins and keeps her place slow but deliberate as well, marveling at how his whole body rocks when she thrusts into him. 

 

“Seems like I’m the one doing all the work,” she says, after Akande lets out a particularly breathy moan. Akande’s cock is fully hard and precum is beading at the tip. It twitches when she lets her hand casually fall just to its side, resting on his hip bone. “What’re you going to do to make it up to me, huh?”

 

“Eat you out until you beg me to stop,” Akande responds automatically. It’s the most forceful he’s been since Ashe got inside him, but she still has to laugh. 

 

“No you’re not. Look at you. Soon as you cum, you’re going to fall asleep a minute into my pussy.”

 

“That sounds acceptable to me,” Akande says, grinning up at her. And then he finally moves, pushing him more upright, wrapping an arm around Ashe to draw her closer. The shift in angle makes the textured nub on the other end of the dildo rub against Ashe, and she gasps a little. She’s gotten so much more wet and sensitive than she realized. Akande must intuit that because his grin widens, and he slips his fingers in alongside the silicon. Ashe jerks her hips and he lets the momentum push them horizontal again, letting her fuck him as he languidly plays with her clit. 

 

“Still not even,” she pants. She fumbles for the bottle of lube she had tossed aside, and coats her hand before she grabs his cock. His eyelashes flutter. “Still gotta make it up to me proper, after we’re done. ‘Cause you love this, don’t you?”

 

“Yeah,” Akande breathes. 

 

“Me taking care of you, just making you feel good?”

 

“God, yes.” His fingers are off rhythm inside her, she wants to finish soon but she can tell he’s almost there. She jerks her hips and twists her wrist and he cums silently, the hand not stroking her grabbing at the bedspread. Ashe wipes her hand on the far end of sheet as she pulls out. He makes a face, but doesn’t complain. He just pulls her close again and plays with her until she orgasms too, her face buried in his shoulder. 

 

“Thank you,” he says. Ashe was right, he is just about half-asleep already. But she can also tell he’s making an effort to keep his eyes open and talk to her. “It really was– I really did like that. And I will make it up to you.”

 

She kisses him, relishing the heat still present between them. “Thanks, sugar,” she says. “But I was just teasing, you know that, right? I like taking care of you plenty.”

 

“I like taking care of you too,” he says. But his eyelids are drifting closed and Ashe lets him nod off. When she doesn’t think she’ll wake him, she tiptoes to the bathroom and grabs a towel. She wipes some of the cum off the bedspread, and then the excess lube from around his rim. She cleans the strap and sets it aside and pulls on a cashmere robe. She smiles when Akande nuzzles up to her in his sleep, giving a little purr at the feeling of the fabric. 

 

She’s looking forward to his payback, sure. But she really does love taking care of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> To my roughly three fellow Doom & Calamity shippers out there: thank you for your support I couldn't have done it without you.
> 
> I'm [@tacticalgrandma](https://twitter.com/tacticalgrandma) on twitter if you want to talk to me there!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and any comments/kudos would mean the world to me <3


End file.
